Eriadu
Eriadu was the primary world of the Seswenna System, and one of the most active trade centers of the Outer Rim. Following the military build-up led by Drayvis Tarkin it became a major military power. It's ruling party established by Drayvis was the Eriadu Authority. Description Eriadu was a planet that occupied the fourth position from the star Eriadu in the Eriadu system, at the center of the Seswenna sector in the Outer Rim. Many of the southern trade routes passed through it. Having a single moon, Eriadu was a continental factory world of rugged landmasses and narrow seas whose terrain included industrial cityscape and toxic waste zones on the northern rim. The planet had a diameter of 13,490 kilometers. Eriadu's northern climate was polluted and an orange haze appeared in its northern atmosphere; the world was dominated by heavy industry, and toxic by-products spewed from numerous unregulated factories fouled its air, land, and sea. The Southern Rim and below, however, were kept somewhat clean through the use of expensive chemicals, to the great resentment of the North. Most of the inhabited regions on Eriadu were heavily industrialized with architecture meant to be as efficient as possible, but also to appear imposing. The rapid industrialization of Eriadu drove most of its native species into extinction, however it's jungles were filled with imported prey by it's wealthy elite. Eriadu was an active hub of trade and law in the Outer Rim Territories. Eriadu imported foodstuffs, medicinals, and lommite ore, and exported computer technology, manufacturing, textiles, and droids. Following the reforms of Drayvis Tarkin, Eriadu also was a major player in the military-industrial complex. Major cities on Eriadu included its capital, Eriadu City and Phelar in the South and Old Town Factoryville to the North. The planet was also mentioned to have forests. Eriadu was orbited by one natural moon, shipyards, and several orbital habitats. History Eriadu a human planet, vibrant of life. This changed, however, when the arachnid Com'rrk eradicated nearly all humans on the world. They sought the aid of the Quintad, an oligarchy of five powerful families of Corulag ancestry, around 900 BBY, chief among them being the Tarkin Family. A small military was formed by the group, and they drove the spiders into supposed extermination. The Quintad, sought to transform the world into "the Coruscant of the Outer Rim," Eriadu became a manufacturing center with prestigious shipyards on par of those of Sluis Van. After retiring from the Republic Outland Regions Security Force to assume a political position on his homeworld, Eriadu native Wilhuff Tarkin won the office of governor of Eriadu. Ruling for a few years, he retired, and the office was won by his younger brother, Drayvis Tarkin. Establishing several trade deals, Eriadu had a research agreement with the Chiss that they used to catapult their already substantial technologies to become a well-known manufacturer of arms and engineering. A ill fated investment in Mantellian Trade Collapsed Eriadu Mining, and nearly drove Eriadu Trade out of business. Major companies were soon nationalized to prevent further damage. A trade deal with Kuat had them producing Triarii-Class Battleship, but the galactic debt coupled with the collapse of Eriadu Mining caused a near economic collapse of the planet. A lack of jobs on the planet caused for the in-law to the Tarkin Family, Delvardus Sander to lead a revolution. Based on a new ideology, he managed to establish a civil war using resentment over the high spending and loss of jobs in the Northern Territories, called the Eriadu Union against the Eriaduan Authority based in the south. Mysteriously well armed, he managed to persist for a few months. Population A population of 23 Billion, 88% were human. A migration treaty with the Chiss saw a influx of the aliens. The distinctive Eriaduan accent was said to be more "Core than the Core". Category:Eriadu